Gout is a disease caused by a disorder of purine metabolism. Its clinical manifestations are characteristic acute arthritis, gophus formation, and gouty chronic arthritis caused by hyperuricemia and urate crystal deposition, patients may experience urate nephropathy and uric acid-related urinary calculus; in severe cases, patients may experience joint disability and renal insufficiency. The prerequisite for the onset of gout is hyperuricemia. Therefore, hyperuricemia is the most important biochemical basis for gout, followed by inflammatory response caused by urate deposition. With the improvement of people's living standards, the incidence of hyperuricemia and primary gout has been increasing on a year-to-year basis due to the changes in dietary structure, especially the increase in alcohol, especially beer, as well as the decrease in physical activity; the age of onset is increasingly younger. Since the uric acid is supersaturated in the blood, in addition to direct damage to bones and joints, it will also deposit in the kidneys, causing kidney disease, which poses a greater risk to human health and has drawn widespread attention in the medical community.
At present, western medicine treats hyperuricemia and gout by stages. Western medicine usually uses non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (such as etoricoxib, celecoxib), uric acid-lowering drugs (such as allopurinol, febuxostat, probenecid and benzbromarone), glucocorticoids and colchicine etc, during the acute phase; as for the treatments during the intermittent and chronic stages, patients are often treated with diet control and uric-acid-lowering drugs; although non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs can quickly control the polar attack of gout, the drug only exerts an analgesic role during the onset stage of gout, but a relieve in pain does not cure the disease, the treatment only focuses on the relieving of symptoms and ignores the elimination of cause root, and these drugs have serious toxicity.
Patent: ASTER GLEHNI EXTRACTS, FRACTIONS OR COMPOUNDS ISOLATED THEREFROM FOR THE TREATMENT OR PREVENTION OF HYPERURICEMIA OR GOUT Patent Number is US2015337001 (A1), it is disclosed that: the invention relates to an aster glehni extract capable of preventing and improving hyperuricemia or gout, with the effect of inhibiting uric acid production and reducing its concentration.
Patent: THE USE OF BUCILLAMINE IN THE TREATMENT OF GOUT, Patent No. US20153060.54 (A1), it is disclosed that: disclosed are pharmaceutical compositions comprising, bucillamine, including bucillamine and allopurinol or colchicine, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof, together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, diluents and excipients. It is disclosed that methods for use of the said compositions in the treatment of gout and metabolic syndrome are also disclosed.
Patent: a traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating gout, Patent No. CN201310601617.4, it is disclosed that:
A traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating gout relates to a traditional Chinese medicine composition. The invention aims to solve the problem that the western medicine has many side effects on the human body in gout treatment and the treatment only focuses on the relieving of symptoms and ignores the elimination of cause root. The traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating gout hereof comprises, by weight, 5-10 portions of Sophora flavescens, 10-15 portions of epimedium, 5-10 portions of prepared aconite root, 4-8 portions of ligusticum wallichii, 8-12 portions of pyrrosia lingua, 6-9 parts of papaya and 3-6 portions of fructus amomi. The traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating gout has small side effects on the human body, and is capable of relieving the symptoms and eliminating cause root, with a overall clinical response rate of 96.7%. The invention is used for the treatment of gout.
The mechanism of action of traditional Chinese medicine for treating gout is complicated, and the clinical efficacy remains unclear. At present, there is no clinically recommended Chinese patent medicine for treating gout, and domestic gout patients western practically reline for western medicine for treatment.
Content of Invention
The present invention provides a medicament for use in treating gout in order to solve the deficiencies in the prior art for the purpose to achieve the following objectives hereof:
(1) The medicament hereof has the characteristics of high efficiency, safety and no side effects, and has good therapeutic effect on human gout, with a total effective rate of 98% and a low recurrence rate.
(2) The medicament hereof reduces the content of urine protein in gout rats model;
(3) The medicament hereof reduces the content of creatinine in gout rats model;
(4) The medicament hereof reduces the content of usea nitrogen in gout rats model;
(5) The medicament hereof reduces the content of blood uric acid in hyperuricemia mice model.
In Order to Solve the Aforesaid Problems, the Present Invention Adopts the Following Technical Solution:
A medicament for use in treating gout, characterized in that the medicament is a glycoprotein, or a mixture of polysaccharide and protein, or a polypeptide, or a protein; the glycoproteins comprises, by weight content, 1-99% sugar and 1-99% protein; the mixture of polysaccharide and protein comprises, by weight content, 1-99% sugar and 1-99% protein. The molecular weight of the glycoprotein is 0.2 to 3000 kDa.
The following are further modifications to the above technical solution:
The medicament is a marine algal glycoprotein.
The marine algal glycoprotein comprises, by weight content, 1-99% sugar and 1-99% protein; the mixture of marine algal polysaccharide and protein, by weight content, 1-99% polysaccharide and 1-99% protein.
The marine algal glycoprotein has a molecular weight of 0.2-3000 kDa; as for the mixture of polysaccharide and protein, a molecular weight of the polysaccharide is 0.2-3000 kDa, and a molecular weight of the protein is 0.2-3000 kDa.
The said medicament comprises, by weight content, 1-99 portions of glycoprotein and 1-25 portions of glucuronic acid.
The said medicament comprises, by weight content, 1-99 portions of marine algal glycoprotein and 1-25 portions of glucuronic acid.
The said medicament comprises, by weight content, 1-99 portions of marine algal glycoprotein and 1-25 portions of glucuronic acid, 2-9 portions of indigo naturalis.
The algae comprises one or more kinds of blue-green algae, green algae, red algae, gold algae, and brown algae.
The said medicament comprises, by weight content, 1-99 portions of marine algal glycoprotein, 8-14 portions of indigo naturalis, and 7-13 portions of twotooth achyranthes root.
The said medicament comprises, by weight content, 1-99 portions of marine algal glycoprotein, 8-14 portions of indigo naturalis, 7-13 portions of twotooth achyranthes root and 1-15 portions of glucuronic acid.
The said medicament comprises, by weight content, 1-99% sugar and 1-99% protein.
The said marine algal glycoprotein comprises, by weight content, 1-99% sugar and 1-99% protein.
Compared with the Prior Art, the Avantages of the Present Invention are:
(1) The medicament hereof has significant therapeutic effect on human gout, with a total effective rate of 98%, of which the rate of well-healed is 85%, the rate of marked efficacy is 13% and the rate of inefficacy is only 2%. As for the healed patients, the recurrence rate in 5 years is only 1%;
(2) The medicament hereof reduces the content of urine protein in gout rats model; after four weeks administration of the gout rats model, the urine protein value of the rat is 50.89-16838 mg/L; the urine protein value of the rat in the model control group is 364.83 mg/L;
(3) The medicament hereof reduces the content of creatinine in gout model; after four weeks administration of gout rats model, the creatinine value of the rat is 152.45-172.82 mg/L; the creatinine value of the rat in the model control group is 288.01 mmol/L;
(4) The medicament hereof reduces the content of usea nitrogen in gout rats model; after four weeks administration of gout rats model, the urea nitrogen value of the rat is 11.58-15.64 mmol/L; the urea nitrogen value in the model control group is 56.07 mmol/L;
(5) The medicament hereof reduces the content of blood uric acid in hyperuricemia mice model; the mice administered with the medicament in the invention has a blood uric acid value of 147.89-160.5 μmol/L; the mice in the model control group has a blood uric acid value of 250.4 μmol/L.